


a kiss for a dish

by thishasbeencary



Series: best of times, worst of times (college au) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Victor doesn't like to do the dishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Yuuri was sick of Viktor continuously leaving dishes in his and Phichit's apartment, and was going to do something about it. For a week, Viktor only got as many kisses as dishes he cleaned, unless he did them all. Also, they're in college, and three of them are strippers.





	a kiss for a dish

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi! it's time for me to post that fic friday fic, check out fic friday [here](https://yoificfridays.tumblr.com/)! very cool, would recommend reading and participating :)
> 
> this is a continuation of my college verse started in my seungchuchu drabble - the seungchuchu in this one is very background, but is there. there is also no necessity to read that part before this part !
> 
> and here is my blog: [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/), where i would love to talk to you and hear what you want me to write? or just about your life?

“Viktor, no.” Yuuri turned his head from his boyfriend, rolling his eyes as it ended up that Viktor just kissed his cheek. He shook his head, walking away from him and grabbing his jacket, pulling it on over his t-shirt and sweatpants, grabbing his keys. “I need to go to work. And you need to do the dishes.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor whined, trying to kiss him again, and Yuuri put his hand up, keeping Viktor back.

“Viktor, we made a deal. A kiss for a dish. You get all of those done while I’m gone, you get all the kisses I want. We’re not making Phichit do our dishes again,” Yuuri warned him, shaking his head. Viktor might have made another whining noise, but Yuuri didn’t care. Just because Viktor was his boyfriend didn’t meant that Phichit had to do all of Viktor’s dishes.

Chris wouldn’t wash Viktor’s dishes, that’s why Viktor never did anything that required dishes at his and Chris’s place, only at Yuuri’s. “And don’t make Seung-Gil do them, either!” Yuuri called over his shoulder, blowing his boyfriend a kiss as he dashed out the door, definitely going to be late to work.

Whatever. He was pretty sure that Chris was before him tonight, and it’s not like getting dressed for work took very long when you didn’t keep your clothes on for very long either. Had to make a way through college somehow, and he was not going to accept Viktor’s offers to help him, he could make his own way. Even if that meant being a stripper.

Even if that meant Viktor finding out about him being a stripper and taking on the same job. And then Chris. Luckily, it stopped at that, because Seung-Gil threatened Phichit when Phichit considered it, and Phichit already could pay for his tuition, anyway. So could Viktor, but… well, Yuuri wasn’t going to stop Viktor.

He rushed into work, glancing down at his watch, miraculously on time, and he tugged off his too-big sweatshirt (Viktor’s) and too-big sweatpants (he just liked them bigger). “When do I go on?” He called to whoever might be backstage as well, and heard Chris’s voice, sighing in relief.

“I haven’t even gone out yet, Yuuri, you’re safe. Had some issues earlier in the night.” Chris slid a hand back through his hair with a grin, propping his feet up on one of the vanity tables, and Yuuri knocked them off.

“Viktor’s probably coming home with you tonight,” He warned Chris, grabbing out his costume and changing into it, not bothering to hide from Chris. Chris worked with him, clearly he’d seen him in less than socially acceptable clothing before. Plus, Viktor had no shame, and had definitely told him that no one was home when Chris was after they’d had sex in Chris and Viktor’s apartment one time, but that was a _different story_.

“Trouble in paradise? Or did Phichit’s boyfriend finally threaten to take him away if you two didn’t stop with your near constant – “ Yuuri threw a hand over Chris’s mouth, shaking his head.

“Chris!” Yuuri’s face lit up, and Chris started laughing.

“How the hell are you blushing, Yuuri? You’re a stripper, and you blush when I say that you’re having sex with your boyfriend.” Chris shook his head, and Yuuri buried his face in his hands.

“It’s different. Shut up,” He muttered under his breath, sitting back down. Yuuri’s costume was black, and covered in red and black sparkles, and so he slicked back glitter into his hair every day, even though it was a pain to get out. Viktor liked it when his hair was full of glitter. Not that that mattered right now, because Viktor didn’t get to like anything about Yuuri right now.

“So what’s up?” Chris brought him back to the present, and Yuuri looked back at him, rolling his eyes.

“Viktor refuses to do the dishes again. He made Seung-Gil and Phichit do them last time, and I’m sick of it. So I told him I’d kiss him once for every dish he finished, or not kiss him at all for the next week.” Yuuri watched his feet as he spoke, tugging the short skirt over his undergarments, as well as the top, looking back up at Chris once he was finished.

Chris burst into laughter. “You threatened Viktor Nikiforov that you wouldn’t kiss him unless he did the dishes.”

“Yes! It seemed like a good idea, I was just… fed up. Our apartment is a mess every time he eats here, and I know that’s why he doesn’t eat at your place any more, since you told him you weren’t going to do them, and – “ Yuuri cut off his ramblings with a shrug. “So I decided that the only way I ever get him to do anything is with this sort of threat.”

“Has it worked this far?” Chris asked, genuinely curious.

“I think so. I haven’t kissed him in two days,” Yuuri groaned, and Chris laughed.

“I’m up, Yuuri. Good luck. I’ll make sure not to feel sorry for Viktor if he does end up back at our apartment this time.” Chris grinned at him, waving as he walked off to go take his turn.

Yuuri waited back when Chris went out, and then stepped out for himself, dropping his insecurities for the short time, even if that meant that he had to demand that Phichit cuddle with him that night, since Viktor wasn’t going to be allowed in his bed.

Unless he did allow Viktor in his bed? Ugh, he should not be thinking about this right now. Yuuri finished his routine, standing there for a few moments before stepping down and finishing his shift, pulling all of his clothes on again and his hood over his head. He just wanted to sleep.

He dragged his feet on the ground the whole way home. He unlocked the door, dragging himself up the stairs and groaning when he was immediately greeted with an excited voice.

“Yuuri!” Viktor shouted excitedly as soon as Yuuri came through the door, and Yuuri tiredly set down his bag, rubbing hands against his eyes, and groaning in annoyance as more glitter fell into his face. He just wanted to shower and go to bed. Usually Viktor would the glitter out of his hair, but apparently he was on his own for that tonight.

“What?” Yuuri wanted to go in for a greeting kiss, but turned away instead, walking back toward their bedroom. He was legitimately surprised that Viktor was still in his apartment, even though he wasn’t going to get any kisses or cuddles tonight. Where would he even sleep? The couch?

No, Yuuri would let him sleep on his bed, but it was going to be just as much torture for him as for Viktor if he had to have Viktor on his bed and not kiss him. “Welcome home! How was work?”

“Fine. Me and Chris did some stuff together tonight. Got some good tips,” Yuuri threw Viktor’s jacket onto the coat hook, rubbing his hands over his eyes tiredly again and looking up to his boyfriend, who was grinning like a maniac.

“Three.” He said happily, and Yuuri squinted back at him.

“What are you talking about, Vitya?” He yawned, dragging his feet back to the bedroom to find some pajamas.

“Three kisses! I washed three of the dishes,” Viktor said, proud of himself clearly, and Yuuri eyed him before just shaking his head. “Later? I want to shower first, Vitya. Before bed.” Yuuri promised him, because he didn’t _not_ want to kiss Viktor, he just also knew that he couldn’t get carried away. And he had to check to make sure that Viktor had actually cleaned some of the dishes, even though three was a random number for him to have made it up.

“Not now?” Viktor said in disappointing.

“The more you use now, the less you have later,” Yuuri warned, and Viktor quickly quieted, letting Yuuri walk past.

Yuuri glanced in the sink on his way to the bathroom and was surprised to see that there _were_ three dishes sitting on the side of the sink, drying off, smiling to himself. Apparently his threat had worked. He got into the shower, washing his hair thoroughly and pulling on Viktor’s old shirt over his underwear once he’d gotten out, pajamas that were very frequent now. He just had a supply of clothes he’d stolen from Viktor at his and Phichit’s apartment at this point.

He climbed into bed as soon as he was done, cuddling immediately into Viktor’s arms. “Three kisses?” Viktor murmured, and Yuuri nodded his head. Viktor immediately tilted his head to meet Yuuri’s lips, kissing him deeply, and that may be cheating a little bit, for their kiss to last so long, but Yuuri didn’t care. Viktor _had_ done a few dishes, and he just wanted to kiss him right now, anyway. He would cut him off at three.

Viktor pulled away, and instead of going in again just held him close, burying his face against his hair. “That was only one, even if it was long,” Yuuri whispered to him, and Viktor smiled.

“I want to save one for the morning. And who knows when I’ll want the other one,” Viktor said very seriously, because he’d thought about this, and Yuuri’s heart melted.

It also hardened a little more in frustration at the fact that that meant that Viktor had no intention of doing any more dishes until god knows when. He still just buried himself against his boyfriend, falling asleep easily after a long night of work.

He was running a little late when he woke up the next morning, even though he heard his alarm going off. Unsurprisingly, Viktor was still asleep, and Yuuri leaned over him to grab his phone, turning off the alarm before shaking his boyfriend awake. “Vitya, I need to go to class,” He murmured, and Viktor blinked himself away.

“Morning.” He smiled sleepily, and Yuuri rolled his eyes, leaning down before sighing, pulling himself back up. Viktor whined, “No, I have two kisses left. I want one now,” Viktor reached up for him, looping his arms around Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri couldn’t help but give in and kiss him, trying not to pull away for as long as he could, holding himself close to his boyfriend.

“I really do need to go to class, Vitya,” He whispered, pulling away. Viktor sighed.

“I do too. I should stop by my apartment to get my backpack.” Viktor stood up, and Yuuri watched him, standing up as well after another moment.

“I’ll see you later?” Yuuri questioned, and Viktor nodded his head. “To wash more dishes?” Yuuri teased, and Viktor rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be back later. Love you!” Viktor grinned, walking out from the apartment, and Yuuri groaned, getting dressed for class.

“Phichit, don’t touch those dishes. They’re Viktor’s. I’ll love them if you need the sink,” Yuuri called out for his roommate, unsure if Phichit was even still in his room, so leaving the same message as a note near the sink, dashing out so that he wasn’t late for class.

Viktor took forever to do all of their dishes, nearly the entire week. Yuuri went to class and to work, Viktor doing the same, and every day they met together with Viktor’s new count, but an endless pile of dishes in the sink. Yuuri was going to die. But it had been all of the dishes or a week, so he supposed that he was almost done with this. Maybe Viktor had sort of learned his lesson? That was Yuuri’s hope, at least.

On Friday, Yuuri had class starting at eight, and so got out of bed early, careful not to wake Viktor, rolling his eyes at the pile in the sink. Whatever. The deal was over at the end of the day today, and he and Viktor worked at the same time tonight.

He was in class and meetings most of the day, and got home late, only enough time to put down his backpack and grab his bag for work, making sure to pick Viktor up as well, because his boyfriend would probably forget. That’s why Viktor usually stayed in his apartment for most of Fridays, since Viktor didn’t have his own class. Sure, they spent the night together every night, but Fridays were always in Yuuri’s apartment.

Yuuri froze when he walked into the apartment, though, because… there, in the sink, was nothing. All of the dishes had been done. They were all gone, they were clean, Yuuri had no dirty dishes. He was going to cry.

“Vitya?” He called out, and Viktor came bounding in, grinning at him, and Yuuri knew that his boyfriend was responsible for this, and nearly died at the thought of Viktor _actually_ doing all of their dishes. He hadn’t expected that at all. He was so pleased.

“Yuuri! I did all the dishes!” Viktor gestured toward the sink, and Yuuri tugged him down for a quick kiss (that turned a little less quick).

“You did, and we’re running late to work, or else I’d kiss you again now.” Yuuri _did_ kiss him again, but only quickly, grabbing his hand and tugging him out of the apartment after him, making sure that they wouldn’t be late for work.

When Viktor and Yuuri worked together, they had matching costumes, pink and blue outfits that had more layers than anything else Yuuri worked in, because they did their program together. It was always a hit, even if they made sure to stay strictly friendly while they did it, even as Chris catcalled them from whatever he was doing, wandering the crowd watching them. They ended up panting in each other’s arms, and Viktor leaned in this time to speak to him.

“It’s been a week, Yuuri. It’s been a week, _and_ I’ve done all of the dishes,” Viktor whispered to him, leaning in again, and Yuuri put a hand against his chest, shoving him away for the moment.

“Well, I’m not going to kiss you right now, we’re at work,” He answered, rolling his eyes and standing up straight, stepping off of the stage after grabbing their tips, bumping his hip against Viktor’s. “And you’ve already got people screaming for you.” He tilted his head in the direction of the group of young women screaming for Viktor, and Viktor groaned.

“Fine, later.  We’ll make out later?” Viktor demanded before he walked away, and Yuuri laughed.

“Later. Go, Vitya. Go actually do your job. You’re the one that wanted it,” Yuuri shoved Viktor away, walking off toward the group of people shouting for him.

The night seemed to last forever, every so often brushing past Viktor, glad when it was finally time for them to be ready to go home. He was fine with his job, but it was exhausting, and the amount of confidence and sexiness needed for it left Yuuri exhausted every time.

As soon as they walked back to the backroom, Yuuri sank into Viktor, who immediately wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing the top of his head. “Can we kiss now?” Viktor asked softly, and Yuuri laughed at how ready he was.

He closed the door behind them, pulling Viktor in for a kiss. “I’m proud of you. But if you ever let the dishes build up like that again, I’m not going to kiss you for longer,” Yuuri warned, but Viktor clearly didn’t care in that moment. In that moment, Viktor met their lips together again and tangled his hands into Yuuri’s hair, holding him close against his body.

They kissed for a while, being ignored by most of the people in there, and Yuuri pulled away slowly after a while, looking at him with a smile. “Let’s go home. You get to wash the glitter out of my hair tonight.” Yuuri kissed him again, and Viktor grinned again.

“I’ve never been happier to.” It may be a pain to get all of that glitter out of Yuuri’s hair to Yuuri’s standards, but it had been a while since they had showered together (a full week).

A week later, Yuuri walked into the apartment after class, throwing his backpack onto the couch before stopping, biting onto his lip to keep from yelling at the sight of dishes in the sink. “Viktor, I swear to god, I wasn’t kidding when I warned you – “

Phichit stepped out of his room, eyes wide, and Seung-Gil visible in the room with him, if not looking nearly as shocked or embarrassed as his roommate (when would Seung-Gil ever look more than just completely used to what was going on, even in situations like this?). “Yuuri, sorry! Those are ours! I swear we’ll clean them later!” Phichit gestured vaguely to the bedroom, and Yuuri’s cheeks lit red.

The dishes were still in the sink at the end of the week, and Yuuri went back to Viktor’s apartment, curling up against him on the couch and sighing. “What am I supposed to use to threaten Phichit to do the dishes?”

“His hamsters?” Chris suggested from where he was making dinner in the kitchen.

Yuuri was surprised at how loud his own laugh was in response to that comment.

**Author's Note:**

> ty so much for reading. all your comments/kudos/bookmarks on this and other fics are always appreciated <3


End file.
